Fish-Man Island
| jname=魚人島| rname=''Gyojin-tō''| ename=Fish-Man Island| first=Chapter 69; Episode 31| image= | region= | affltion= | }} Fishman Island is the home of the Fishmen and some Merfolk. It serves as an underwater gateway to the New World for those who do not wish to cross over the Red Line above. It Though it is literally directly under the main seat of power of the World Government, it was however controlled by Whitebeard.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 8 Chapter 69 and Episode 31, Fishman Island is first mentioned by Yosaku. It is also notoriously difficult to reach - with only 30% of the ships surviving the journey.One Piece Manga - Chapter 603, Ships sailing for Fishman Island have a 70% chance to sink before they reach it. It is encased in a giant bubble, allowing visitors to breathe. History Because it is the only way for any ship to enter the New World, for if people went through Mariejois they would have to leave their ship behind, Fishman Island was often visited by pirates passing through and the Marines chasing after them. When the Great Age of Piracy began, this problem escalated to extreme proportions. With this, many Fishmen and Merfolk were constantly kidnapped and sold off as slaves. However, when Whitebeard declared the island as his territory at some point in time, the problem was solved as attacking the island and its inhabitants would incur Whitebeard's wrath. As a result, the island was indirectly protected and peace was bestowed.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 54 Chapter 529 and Episode 430, Jinbe reveals some history about Fishman Island. As Whitebeard died during the war, the island has lost its protection, and its fate is unknown at the moment. After parting ways with Luffy, Jinbe attempted to return to the island, but with it no longer protected with the death of Whitebeard and his abandonment of his Shichibukai position, he was forced to leave the island once again for his own protection. He left a message to prince Fukaboshi of the Merfolk to deliver to Luffy once he finally reached the island. When the Strawhats arrived at Fishman Island, they were blocked from entering the bubble by the New Fishman Pirates who were unsure whether they should trust Luffy and would only let them pass if Luffy became an underling. To get past them, Nami plans to use the last bit of air left in Thousand Sunny's bubble for a Coup de Burst to shoot them through the bubble. Layout Fishman Island is an underwater island which dwells 10,000 meters below sea level in a giant hole that goes under the Red Line at the bottom of a deep trench. It serves as an underwater gateway to the New World for those who do not wish to cross over the Red Line above. Culture Fishman Island is said to be an underwater paradise. Because it is underwater, the only way for a conventional ship to get there is to be coated with a special resin found in the Sabaody Archipelago. The island is divided up both by class and by species of creature who lives there. Many of the merfolk live in one section of the island, with the Fishmen living in a special district and another section for the richest members of sea society, which includes Pappug. Class also shows itself in various living facilities, where the richer creatures live on the higher floors, closer to the light from the surface, while the poor ones live in the lower, darker areas. Fishman Karate can also be learned here, more specifically in the Fishman Dojo, as revealed by Oda, in an SBS question and then stated by Hatchan. This dojo is the pride of Fishman Island.SBS One Piece Manga - SBS Volume 14 - Fan question: where do you learn Fishman karate?One Piece Manga - Vol. 60 Chapter 593, Hatchan speaks about the Fishman Karate Dojo. Places * Ryugu Kingdom * Mermaid Cove * Mermaid Cafe * Gyoverly Hills * Fishman District ** Noah * Fishman Karate Dojo References Site Navigation Category:Locations Category:Grand Line Locations Category:Islands Category:Red Line Locations